1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a pressure control device and/or pressure regulating device for a fluid medium to be fed to an injection mold in addition to the molten plastics, this pressure control device and/or pressure regulating device being provided between a pressure generator and an injection system associated with the injection mold and having a main line which leads from the pressure generator to the injection system and branches into at least two parallel flow paths, each flow path being outfitted with a media inflow control valve which may be operated to let through or block flow, as required, and wherein a first branch line and second branch line branch off from the main line downstream of the junction of the two flow paths, wherein the second branch line can be switched so as to either let through or block flow via a media outflow control valve and in so doing forms a media outflow from the injection mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure control device and/or pressure regulating device of this type is already known from DE 37 34 164 A1 and EP-03 10 914 A2 and has also proven fundamentally successful in practice. However, shortcomings persist on the one hand in that an exact and precisely reproducible regulation of pressure cannot always be achieved and, on the other hand, regulation does not function equally reliably for both small and large volumes of media per time unit.
In another pressure control device and/or pressure regulating device known from WO 91/14 559 A1, it is possible to achieve an exact and precise reproducible regulation of pressure; however, the relatively high technical cost for constructing this control device and/or regulating device is disadvantageous. Moreover, in the known arrangement the entire pressure monitoring system can be operated only in exclusive dependence on the existing control arrangement (control panel) so that regulation is not equally dependable for both small and large volumes of media per time unit.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to ensure faultless operation of the pressure control device and/or pressure regulating device regardless of whether the required throughput volume of media per time unit is small or large and to enable simpler storage of data affecting remote control together with other processing parameters on electrical or magnetic data storage media.